Attempted Assassination of Corinne Kitson
The''' Attempted Assassination of Corinne Kitson''' was a failed attempt to eliminate Corinne Kitson, a classmate of Edward Maglio, as part of Fu's attempt to eliminate anyone who could potentially expose his scandal involving a cheating circle of students. Background Fu Zedong had begun hiring hitmen to kill Edward Maglio and his friends after Fu suspected Edward was attempting to expose him for cheating. Following a successful attempt on the lives of Kyle Black and his girlfriend, a failed attempt to kill Edward, and a failed attempt to kill Kyle and Harper, the hitmen decided to eliminate Corinne Kitson, who was overheard by Fu Zedong talking about Fu's scheme with Edward at the Evergreen Institute Library. After a study session on February 20, 2019, Edward Maglio spoke with Mason Davidson about a possible connection between the attempt on his life and the assassination of Kyle Black days ago. After his friend Corinne Kitson invited Edward to an event her sorority group was hosting, he suddenly realized that the assassins may have been targeting other people suspected of helping him. Despite the awful feeling in his gut that another attempted murder would happen, Edward decided to attend the sorority event to calm his nerves. The assassination attempt On the evening of February 20, 2019, two days before the upcoming Psychology exam, Edward Maglio and his friend Mason Davidson attended Corinne Kitson's sorority event, a charity dinner for the Sisterhood of Anarchy's philanthropy, known as the International Autism Awareness Coalition. While at the event, Edward privately informed some of Corinne's sorority sisters about his concerns. At the same time, Mason and Edward took Corinne aside, privately discussing Edward's concerns about another psosible murder attempt. Corinne laughed it off as the two boys being paranoid at first, until they both noticed someone taking surveillance photos of the two of them. Mason went to go confront the man, but was suddenly surprised to see Bill Maglio entering the restaurant. When Edward asked his father what he was doing, Bill attempted to warn Edward and Corinne that they were in danger. A confused Corinne looked outside. Seeing nobody, she went to go tell Bill that everything was all right. Without warning, a pair of armed motorcyclists drove by the restaurant and began shooting at Corinne, who was pushed to the ground by Edward Maglio and fellow sorority sisters Rita Singleton and Alana Powell, with Alana and Rita getting shot in the process. Bill pulled out his personal sidearm and returned fire, but was only able to disable one of the motorcycle assassins' tail lights before the two assassins drove out of range. Angered by the brazen attempt on his son's life, Bill told Edward to stay with Rita while he pursued the gunmen. While Bill embarked on a high-speed car chase against the assassins, Edward called an ambulance and the police. When the ambulance and police escort arrived twenty minutes later, Edward accompanied the paramedics on their way to the hospital. Meanwhile, Bill was able to eliminate one of the gunmen by knocking his motorcycle into a telephone pole. He was about to do the same to the second assassin when the ambulance carrying the injured Rita and Alana came into view. Once the second assassin began attacking the ambulance, Bill doubled down on his efforts to protect his niece and her friend. Edward, following the ambulance in his own personal vehicle, decided to help his father by ramming the second assassin off the motorbike. He was able to knock the assassin onto the hood of his car, and then braked hard once the assassin tried to shoot him through his car's windshield, sending the assassin tumbling towards a nearby gas station. Despite having been knocked to the ground, the assassin still attempted to open fire on the ambulance, hoping to kill the driver and the paramedics inside by spraying the vehicle with bullets. However, Bill was able to jump the assassin from behind, disarming the murder weapon and eventually unmasking the assassin as Vera Miller, a rather infamous contract killer. She started engaging Bill, revealing herself to be far more agile than the much older Bill. At this time, the first assassin, having survived Bill's attempt to eliminate him, joined the fight, attacking Edward. Edward was able to unmask the first assassin as Bradley Houghton. Both Bill and Edward went through several rounds of combat against their respective opponents, eventually ending with Bill and Edward incapacitating their opponents, who were then arrested by arriving police officers soon afterwards. Aftermath The attempt on Corinne's life left Corinne with minor injuries and minor PTSD. The rest of the Sisterhood of Anarchy decided to double down on security for its members, with the leaders of the Sisterhood of Anarchy deciding to hold off on future outings for a while. Rita and Alana were both treated for minor gunshot wounds. Category:Incidents